Simple Confessions
by Falconcry
Summary: Yugi is having doubts about his abilities and Bakura comforts him. THIS IS NOT SLASH.


It was the second night on the island. Since they were far away from the big cities and most civilization, the skies were a clear onyx black, with diamond pinpoints of light ringed in a soft iridescent glow adorning the heavens. Constellations danced in an ethereal pattern above the forest, casting a silvery hue on the trees and grass. The trees thinned and the earth came to a cliff overlooking the ocean far below, the soft rush of the waves against the beaten rocks far below faintly audible in the night wind. The view faded to black so the sea was invisible in the dark. A full moon shone like an eerie, otherworldly sun, the view so clear that the craters and waterless seas on the moon's surface were plainly visible.

A young Yugi Mutou stared up at the sky, deep violet eyes full of unspoken questions and uncertainties as if hoping that the stalwart moon would answer them. He hugged his knees to his chest, the shifting grass beneath his sneakers sounding unnaturally loud in the soundless night. His frazzled tri-colored hair was sticking out in all directions as if it had a mind of its own. Lips tugging downward at the edges in a frown, he appeared to be deep in thought. Crickets and other creatures of the night were calling to each other in the distance but Yugi paid it no mind.

Back deeper in the trees were the shadows were long the silver traces of moonlight traced tiger-striped patters over the small clearing were his friends were fast asleep. Joey was curled up in a ball with his back against the trunk of a tree, completely enveloped in the shade. Tristan and Téa slept nearby but in separate areas of their own. Only one of them was sleeping fitfully, his face contorted in discomfort as vivid dreams flashed behind his tightly closed eyelids. Bakura's moonlit face was streaked in shadows casts by overhead branches, and he twitched involuntarily at the visions. A slick sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead and his breathing came in quick, breathy gasps as he fought for air through his constricting windpipe. A strangled word escaped his lips but was garbled and incoherent.

Bakura's eyes snapped open, sucking in a huge breath as he was jolted into the conscious world. His heartbeat, hammering in his temples, slowly fluttered back into his chest and he wiped some sweat of his forehead, rich brown eyes traveling up to the moon. Shaking slightly with leftover adrenaline, Bakura glanced over at the others, still fast asleep. He sighed and brushed a hand through his long snow-white hair and pushed himself to his feet, stretching his arms high over his head as he walked to the cliff overlooking the sea. Perhaps the sea would calm him down, he thought as the sound of the surf pounding on the rocks reached him. He stopped short as he saw Yugi staring blankly out into the darkness that had spread its arms over the world.

"Yugi?" Bakura's slightly accented voice broke the deathly still and he saw Yugi jump at the sound of it. "What are you doing up?" Yugi turned towards his friend, trying for a smile.

"Hey Bakura." His voice sounded weathered, even his eyes seemed aged significantly. Yugi patted the earth next to him, inviting his friend over. The grass beneath Bakura barely stirred as he crossed his legs and took a sidelong glance at Yugi, silence once again blanketing them. Bakura waited for Yugi to elaborate on why he was out here, but nothing came from his friend, and with a suppressed sigh he looked out at the stars. It was so peaceful out here; it was hard to think that you were on the same planet as some of those noisy cities and loud people. A slight smile crossed the white haired boy's face, but when he next opened his eyes to look at Yugi it quickly faded from his face.

Tears were brimming in his large purple eyes, and his little form was quivering with the effort to keep from breaking down. Yugi gripped his knees to his chest, burying his head in his knees and avoiding Bakura's stare. "I can't do it, Bakura." Yugi's voice was muffled and shaky, deepening Bakura's worried frown.

"Can't do what?" Bakura's voice was thick with concern for his friend, and Yugi took a deep breath.

"What if I can't save my grandpa? What if I lose to Pegasus and he keeps his soul forever? I'll have failed him, failed my friends, failed myself…" His voice cracked with emotions and his whole body shook with the force of his sobs. Bakura was taken aback at Yugi's sudden confession of his worst fears, and for a moment he didn't know what to do. His heart wrenched with pain and compassion for his friend, but he didn't know how to ease his burden. At a loss for words, Bakura reached over and put his arms around Yugi, wrapping him in a hug and rested his cheek against his head. He could feel Yugi shivering under him as he tried hard not to cry, which only made Bakura feel even more responsible to set him right again.

"The life of a loved one is a hard burden to bear, Yugi." He said softly. "No one expects you to be strong enough to carry that on your own." Yugi was silent below him, so he decided to go on. "You have your faith in your friends, and they trust you. I trust you. You've never steered us wrong before. I know you can do this." His younger friend sniffed and Bakura eased their embrace and drew away, but kept his arm around Yugi's shoulders. Yugi lifted his head but kept away from Bakura's warm brown eyes, instead focusing on the stars.

"I know you're trying to make me feel better, but…" Yugi trailed off, looking down at his hands and rubbed the materials of his pants between his fingers in a distracted manner. "My grandpa is counting on me, and there's always a possibility that I won't make it to the castle. Even if I do, Pegasus sounds like a pretty hard guy to beat." Yugi trailed his fingers down to his Millennium Puzzle, absently tracing the Egyptian symbols. "Even with his help…" He muttered half to himself.

Bakura, confused, studied Yugi's preoccupied visage. "Who's he?"

Yugi glanced innocently up at him. "Hm? Oh, yeah…" Sighing and wiping the tears away from his eyes, holding the Puzzle in both hands. "When I duel, I can hear a strong, commanding voice in my head, telling me what do to." Bakura fixed his eyes on the Millennium Puzzle, taking it in quietly. "I'm not crazy, am I?" Bakura returned his gaze to Yugi's face to find him looking at him worriedly. Bakura smiled gently.

"Not in the least, my friend." With his free hand he fondled with his own Millennium Ring. "Actually, I feel the same way sometimes about my own Millennium Item at times."

"Really?" Bakura smiled at his friend's expression.

"Yes." His smile faded away as his face fell. "But it seemed like it wanted to hurt me and the people around me. Like a malevolent being… But I haven't felt him since what happened that night in the Shadow Realm." A curious look crossed his face. He turned back to Yugi. "You saved me, Yugi. You won back my soul."

"I did?" Yugi asked in wonderment, violet eyes rounded, and Bakura nodded with a soft expression.

"Absolutely. If you can do it with me, you can certainly muster the courage to rescue your grandfather." For a long moment they just stared into each other's eyes until a slow smile spread across Yugi's features.

"Thanks Bakura." Now it was the white haired boy's turn to smile. He could see the changes in Yugi since he had begun to talk with him. The tears had disappeared from his eyes, replaced by the same confident glow that he had possessed when he first met him. He had stopped shivering as well, which was a good sign. "I owe you one." Bakura laughed.

"Consider it a favor." He let his arm drop from Yugi's shoulders and stood up, wincing slightly as his knees cracked. He risked another glance down at his friend, and it warmed his heart to see his face full of hope again. Returning his eyes to the heavens, the stars seemed to twinkle brighter down on them. Suddenly a great flash of silver light streaked across the sky and Bakura gasped, captivated by the blazing star, burning a great arc in the night and leaving a momentary tail of shimmering glitter in its wake. "Quick!" Bakura said, eyes following the star. "Make a wish!"

Yugi seemed just as captivated by the shooting star, but out of the corner of his eye Bakura saw him mouth a few silent words to himself. When it was gone, Bakura turned to Yugi. "I suppose you won't tell me what you wished for?" Yugi smiled and shook his head.

"Not a chance." Bakura held out his hand.

"Didn't think so." He said with a grin.


End file.
